Muggle Revenge
by VampyrKFM
Summary: What does Hermione do when the abuse her husband inflicts on her becomes too much and she can't fight back magically? She gets revenge of course, the muggle way. Adult Themes. Dark!HG/DM


Muggle Revenge

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or ay of its lovely characters. Too bad, so sad.

**Reason:** This was written in response to all the fanfics where Hermione is overpowered and beaten by Draco and she never gets out of it, where she is forced into a loveless marriage and becomes the victim and never comes out on top.

**Summary:** Hermione is tired of being abused by Draco, her husband. What can she do when there is nothing left for her, where her magic is taken away and she can't fight back? She relies on the examples of her muggle fore-mothers. After all once a mudblood, always a mudblood.

One-Shot, Dark!Hermione, Dark!Draco, Abuse, Revenge

Review! No flames please.

____________________________________________________________________

Hermione had no idea where it all went wrong. It was as though he loved her one day and hated her the next. She could only now sit back and remember the good times she had with him before it all started. Before the evil words, before the hateful hands rained down on her, before the violation of her body with his. The had been in love once, she could at least recall that. They were happy once but like she remembered that was before.

Hermione Malfoy, once Granger, married her husband in a small delightful ceremony after the final battle. She went to her wedding willing, and able and she was looking forward to a life full of passion, happiness and bliss. She was young, full of hope, confidant, and so naïve. Her honeymoon was fantastic, they traveled all of Europe and toured the famous cities of Rome, Milan, Budapest, Dublin, Edinburgh, and even Amsterdam, to satisfy Draco's curiosity of course. But as all married couples know the honeymoon doesn't last forever sometime it has to end, and for Hermione it ended all too soon. The abuse started before her return to Hogwarts where she and many other honorary eighth years would make up the last year they missed of schooling. She could remember the night so clearly.

They had only been married two months and Draco came home late, Hermione questioned him, after having spent the night worrying over his tardy self. She was on one of her lectures about respecting your wife and home and the importance of courtesy calls, she was good at giving lectures. It was in the middle of said lecture that Draco raised his strong, hard hand and hit her across the face, effectively ceasing the words coming from her mouth. She looked at him in shock and anger. When she was about to berate him, hit him back, and unleash the fullness of her anger on him, he hit her again, and again, and again. Before he walked away from her trembling form lying cold, bleeding, on the stone floor of their home, he only spat "Malfoy wives do not question their husbands, behave or I won't hesitate to do worse." And worse he did, whether she "behaved" or not Hermione lived in her own type of hell. There wasn't a day that passed by that she wasn't being 'educated' by him on the duties of a Malfoy wife. Where his once gentle hands, with only a flinch, inspired a terror in her unknown since the war. She should have known he wouldn't change, she should have known what being a wife to this man would mean. She should have known that there was a chance he would call her 'Mudblood' again. But she didn't and she couldn't prepare herself for the repercussions.

Hermione would have gladly left him if she could. She would have stunned him, packed her things, and filed for divorce. But alas it would not be. The marriage ceremony made sure that no magic could be used to harm spouses, but what did Draco need magic for when he had his fists and his strength. And the ministry would gladly turn their backs on her for a fraction of the Malfoy fortune. Her friends still spurned her for marrying the monster, she was left all alone to fight the demon himself and worse, she was unarmed. It wasn't until they got to Hogwarts that Hermione finally came into her own, where she retreated into her mind and found the solace she needed, where she changed and vowed to protect herself.

They were in the common room, having been granted their own place at Draco's request because they were married, when he hit her again, and called her Mudblood, he used her body to fulfill his own pleasures, trying to get her pregnant. When he left all she could do was think about what he had called her. Mudblood. How she hated the word. Grotesque, vile thing that it was. She couldn't help it if she had a muggle background, how could it be her fault that her ancestors had no magic, besides they managed to do just fine. Then it hit her, that was it, a way to get back at the husband that was now her prisoner. If they could do it so could she, and despite the pain she was in, Hermione hauled herself to her room and started planning, an evil smile alight on her face, the old, nice, quiet, studious, Hermione was gone and in her place was a cold woman with revenge.

A month later Hermione was gone, and Draco was recovering from being in the hospital for a couple of days, the reasons were not told to the students but rumors had begun. For the past month Draco Malfoy had been having all sorts of bad luck. He was sick for two weeks, where he couldn't keep any food down at all. He thought those were the worst days of his life until he fell off his broom in the middle of the Quidditch field in while playing a house game, for reasons he still didn't understand. That was bad too, but nothing, nothing could prepare him for what happened to him two days ago. His wife was gone now and he suspected her but he couldn't find any proof and he was left with nothing.

He was eating dinner in the middle of the Great Hall along with the rest of the student body and staff. The rumor mill was still alive with talk of where Hermione was and hat exactly happened to Draco. All thoughts and questions would be laid to rest for there above the staff table a white screen fell down and what looked to be a muggle movie began playing on it. The teachers could not stop it, and the whole device was rigged to appear and disappear at a certain point in time. When all the students attention was on the object Hermione's face appeared and she gave the most shocking revelations anyone had ever heard.

"Hello, for those you that don't know me, I am Hermione Malfoy, hoping to be Granger again soon. I am sure my disappearance has shocked and confused you all. And I hope at the end of this you all will be clear on why I had to leave, for this is for my husband.

Hello Draco, darling, how are you feeling today? Better I hope. No? Well I can't say I am sorry. I am sure you have been confused for the past month or so about what has been happening to you, I would just love to explain. The Ministry made some mistakes, you see, first, they let me marry you, a fault on my part yes but in theirs as well, after all we were both very young. Second, they made sure I couldn't use magic against you so I had to endure all you had done to me. Third, they only took away magic from harming you. You see, you all in the wizarding world still love to look down on muggles, thinking them inferior, and beneath you, thinking they can't possibly have things you don't, oh but they do, they most certainly do! I just had to remember that and it all fell into place again. Draco, dear, remember when you were sick, you could barely get out of bed to make it to the loo, and you were so weak?" At this question the Hermione on the screen giggled and the sneered, the combination making her look positively sinister. "It is called arsenic and cyanide dear, I am imagining that by the expression on Severus' face he hadn't even thought of the possibility of the muggle poisons, poor fool." And indeed Professor Snape had gone paler then usual and he couldn't keep the look of utter disbelief off his face at Hermione's words. "You should consider yourself lucky because one slip of the wrist and you could be dead right now. Hmm.. more's the pity I guess," she mused." "Your crime for such a punishment? For hitting me you foul beast, you dared to lay your hands on me, several times in fact and that is what you have to pay, an eye for an eye Draco, love." All eyes in the great looked in the direction of Draco Malfoy. His eyes were bulging out and he looked ready to faint at the confessions spewing forth from his wife's mouth. "And do you remember when you fell off the broom and sailed down so many feet and landed in the mud, barely conscious?" She smiled at the memory of it. "It is called Valium and muscle relaxers, and with the dosage I gave, you wouldn't have been able to control any of your movements, let alone on a broom. But of these crimes who would have suspected poor, innocent, naïve, trusting Hermione Granger. Of course no one, I was counting on that. Your crime that time? For everything you threatened to do to me, for every insult and filthy name I had to endure from you. And now, lastly, what I did to you two days ago," At this Draco swallowed hard, willing himself not listen, regret filling him for angering this woman. Everyone, including the professors leaned forward in their seats eager to learn, for once, something that Hermione Granger was going to inform them of. "My three devices were sleeping pills, morphine, and a sharp, rusty, scalpel. You see I put the sleeping pills in your juice, and waited until you fell asleep, then it was easy to inject you with a shot of morphine so strong you wouldn't be able to feel a thing until it was too late, and then I took the scalpel and proceeded to cut off the part of you that hurt me the most, that violated me in the worst possible way. That's right I cut off your dick." At this the room gasped they looked at Draco who had gone completely still, now that his new secret was out, he looked as though he had even stopped breathing. Meanwhile Hermione leaned closer into the camera, her flashing as she continued "That my dear is what you pay for raping me. For all this I have to thank my female ancestors and their counterparts, for doing what had to be done, and of course a huge thank you goes out to Lorraine Bobbett, for committing the best revenge a woman can instill on her husband." Hermione took a huge lungful of air, as though cleansing herself of the entire episode. She smiled prettily on the screen and stated words that everyone present in that room never forgot "Never underestimate the power of muggle devices, a scorned woman, and the working of an intelligent mind. For like you always said to me Draco, 'Once a mudblood, always a mudblood.' Now come find me, I dare you." Her echoing laughter filled the hall and sent chills down the occupants spines as the screen disappeared and Hermione Granger's last speech disappeared in the wind but remained on everyone's mind forever.


End file.
